megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Group Date Cafe
Group Date Cafe is the second Labyrinth in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Profile The area is covered in typically romantic imagery with a heavy emphasis on pink decor, with a darker atmosphere marked with chains further in. As the player progresses, they are given a series of questions that are said to lead them to their fated partner and at the end, their chosen protagonist is paired with a member of the cast, regardless of gender, species, and including Velvet Room inhabitants before being brought to face the boss. Unlike the other labyrinths, the setting is loosely based on Rei's wishes to find her "white knight" one day after reading a story book about it. The reason why it took the look of a Group Date Cafe was because of her meeting and having fun with them before they got to enter the labyrinth. Treasure Power Spots *Floor 1 **Dried Amaryllis **Dried Rose **Dried Orchid *Floor 2 **Chipped Candle **Chipped Choker **Chipped Necklace *Floor 3 **Cracked Tiara **Cracked Earring **Cracked Heels *Floor 4 **Ripped Veil **Ripped Shawl **Ripped Dress 100% Map Completion Chests *Floor 1: Lightning Gloves *Floor 2: Frozen Stone *Floor 3: Storm Ring *Floor 4: Blazing Flame Sub-Personas Dropped by normal shadows: Stops 1-3 *Ame-no-Uzume (Level 6, Priestess) *Nata Taishi (Level 7, Chariot) *Angel (Level 8, Justice) *Alp (Level 9, Lovers) *Cu Sith (Level 10, Sun) *Andras (Level 11, Moon) *Ippon-Datara (Level 13, Hermit) *Incubus (Level 13, Devil) *Xiezhai (Level 15, Temperance) *Eligor (Level 17, Chariot) Stop 4 *Ippon-Datara (Level 13, Hermit) *Incubus (Level 13, Devil) *Xiezhai (Level 15, Temperance) *Phoenix (Level 18, Sun) *Legion (Level 21, Fool) *Nue (Level 22, Hermit) *Ikusa (Level 22, Hanged) * Queen Mab (Level 24, Lovers) *Ganga (Level 28, Priestess) *Unicorn (Level 28, Hierophant) Sub-personas dropped by F.O.E.s: Messenger of Love: * Orthrus (Level 36, Hanged) * Samael (Level 38, Death) * Oumitsunu (Level 38, Chariot) * Dis (Level 39, Magician) * Kurama Tengu (Level 40, Hermit) * Seiryu (Level 40, Temperance) * Flauros (Level 41, Hierophant) * Hanuman (Level 41, Strength) * Parvati (Level 37, Priestess) * Cu Chulainn (Level 41, Tower) * Alraune (Level 39, Moon) Angel of Love: * Thoth (Level 41, Emperor) * Flauros (Level 41, Hierophant) * Gabriel (Level 42, Empress) * Throne (Level 43, Justice) * Lilith (Level 44, Devil) * Girimehkala (Level 45, Moon) * Triglav (Level 44, Chariot ) * Ganesha (Level 42, Sun) * Yatsufusa (Level 45, Hanged ) Beast of Lust: * Mot (Level 47, Death) * Lachesis (Level 47, Fortune) * Abaddon (Level 47, Tower) * Garuda (Level 47, Star) * Suzaku (Level 48, Temperance) * Raphael (Level 48, Lovers) * Tam Lin (Level 49, Sun) * Niddhoggr (Level 49, Hermit) * Skadi (Level 50, Empress) * Hell Biker (Level 51, Hanged) * Belial (Level 51, Devil) * Mishaguji (Level 52, Hierophant) * Uriel (Level 52, Justice) * Decarabia (Level 52, Fool) * Black Rider (Level 52, Judgement) * Kartikeya (Level 52, Star) Engage King: * Jinn (Level 53, Magician) * Black Rider (Level 52, Judgement) Shadows * White boxes indicate Rare Shadows. * Dark Purple boxes indicate FOEs. * Purple boxes indicate Bosses. Gallery Category:Persona Q Locations